Of Teddybears and Broken Hearts
by Unbidden-Angel
Summary: A mostly-dialogue one-shot between Aizen and a little girl from his past who he claimed as a niece. Uncle!Aizen and Fem!Little girl!Ichigo. Could be taken as implied Char. death.


**Of Teddybears and Broken Hearts**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach.

**Summery:** A mostly-dialogue one-shot between Aizen and a little girl from his past who he claimed as a niece.

_Little girl's actions. "Her talking"_

_Aizen's actions. 'Aizen's thoughts' "Aizen talking"_

_

* * *

_

_Giggle. "Uncle Aizen!"_

_Ba-Bump._

_"Uncle Aizen! Come dance with me!"_

_Ba-Bump._

_Giggle. "Uncle Aizen! Watch this, Uncle Aizen!"_

_Ba-Bump._

_"Are we going to the park today, Uncle Aizen?"_

_'Oh God.'_

_"Guess what, Uncle Aizen?"_

_'Oh, _God._'_

_"Uncle Aizen?"_

_'What...'_

_"Wha's wong, Untle Aiden?"_

_'What have I?'_

_"Do you think I'm...weird...Uncle Aizen?"_

_'What have I done?'_

_"_I_ trust you, Uncle Aizen."_

_'How...'_

_Squeals and screams of pure laughter. "Do it agin, Uncle Aizen!"_

_'How could I have...'_

_"Uncle Aizen! Look what I made to-day, Uncle Aizen!"_

_'Why...'_

_Childish giggles and chuckles that came from an older man. " Look at the Monkeys, Uncle Aizen!"_

_'Why did I... How _could_ I?'_

_Holding up a small gray kitten. "Can we keep 'em, Uncle Aizen?"_

_'What happened? Whats _wrong_ with me?'_

_"Five-Thix-Theven-Eith-Nigh-Ten! Ready or not, here I come, Uncle Aizen!"_

_Ba-Bump._

_"Uncle Aizen! Look what Kaygo game me to-day! Aint it purtty?"_

_Thump._

_Holding out a bleeding hand from a deep cut in the palm."It's aight, Uncle Aizen. Its only a small cut."_

_'What could have cause this to happen?'_

_A bloody smile. A few missing teeth. She'd been bullied again. " Its tay, Untle Aiden. It don' hurt no more."_

_'She was so sweet. An angel.'_

_Looking at the ground, face painted into a mask of pure concentration. "Den. If tats tue. Den I'll marry yu. Afer all. Yu said tat, if wu wuv someun eough, den yu marry dat perton. Ight? Den I'll marry wu, Untle Aiden."_

_'How could I have done such a thing?'_

_"Higher, Untle Aiden! Higher!"_

_'To such a sweet little angel.'_

_Grinning widely. Cuddling a small stuffed toy. "I wuv it! Tant u, tho muth, Untle Aiden!"_

_Sobs._

_Coughing into tiny, cupped hands hard enough to shake. Nearly falling if not for strong hands. "I'm sorry...Uncle Aizen. I tried...to hide it..."_

_Heart wrenching sobs and howls. Pure agony._

_Kicking feet. Barely pushing the swing back and forth. "The doccer said...dat I'll need...more mecine...Daddy's afrai dat I migh die...Mommy don like dat I cuff blood all dle time. Are u afria...Untle Aiden?"_

_Clutching his chest to try to make the pain go away._

_Looking nervous. Clutching a teddybear with a long red ribbon that had almost completely faded to pink. "Umm, Uncle Aizen? This...This is..for you. Do you you like it?"_

_Howling in pain. Sobbing hard enough to make his chest ache._

_Grinning widely. Reaching up to clutch the sides of his face in her tiny,_ finally healthy_ hands. Saying it slowly. "I love you so much, Uncle Aizen!"_

_**"ICHIGOOOO!**__" Bone-shattering sobs of pure agony.

* * *

_

Hope you like it. I was writing another story when this popped up. It's basically having a little-girl version of Ichigo who Aizen thinks of as his niece. This is just Aizen remembering her and suffering from killing the Ichigo that is involved in the Winter War and thinking of the little girl he knew. As you can tell, this Ichigo is able to speak very maturely due to being taught to do so at a young age. This one-shot shows Aizen's memory of them together at different points in her life, sometimes showing her as unable to talk properly, some talking properly, some in between.I'm sorry for any problems or bad misspellings.

For those who need this put in simpler terms:

The story is really just Ichigo Kurosaki as a female. Aizen met her when she was little and considers her his niece. It's just like a collection of drabbles in the way that it shows them together at different ages and points in her life. When the WW comes, Aizen, for whatever reason, doesn't recognize her, and kills her. It's basically his memories of them together in her youth.

Hope that helps. Enjoy!


End file.
